A liquid crystal display mainly includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight. According to the category of light sources, backlights can be divided into light emitting diode (LED) backlights and cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) backlights. In recent years, the light emitting diode backlights become the best choice in the field of liquid crystal display due to its excellent optical effect and low cost.
In order to obtain an optimal optical effect, a bent part is often arranged on the light source installation position of a backplane of an existing backlight with a small and medium size. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a structure of the existing backlight, and FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of a part A in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the backplane 1 includes a flat panel part (not shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2) and a bent part 11 arranged on the flat panel part and bent towards the central area of the flat panel part, a reflective tape 2 is arranged on the inner side of the bent part 11, and a light bar 4 is fixed at the edge (namely, the edge close to the bent part 11 of the flat panel part) of the flat panel part through a light bar fixing tape 3. The light bar fixing tape 3 is usually divided into two segments, one segment is attached to a flexible printed circuit board of the light bar 4 after a release film is torn off, and the other segment is attached to the edge of the flat panel part after a release film is torn off, to fix the light bar 4.
In an assembly process of the backlight, the reflective tape 2 is attached to the inner side of the bent part 11 at first, and then the light bar 4 attached with the light bar fixing tape 3 (at this time, the release film on the segment to be attached to the edge of the flat panel part of the light bar fixing tape 3 is not torn off) is foisted into an area defined by the bent part 11 and the flat panel part.
FIG. 3 is a sectional view of the area defined by the bent part 11 and the flat panel part after the light bar 4 is attached. A strict requirement is proposed on the adhesion position of the light bar 4 on the edge of the flat panel part, if the light bar is attached to a wrong position, the optical effect and the brightness of the backlight are influenced. Therefore, in a process of tearing off the release film on the segment of the light bar fixing tape 3 to be attached to the edge of the flat panel part, the light bar 4 often needs to be fixed by a jig to ensure the accurate position thereof on the edge of the flat panel part. However, in the process of fixing the light bar 4 via the jig, the strength of an applied force is hard to be controlled, if the strength of the force is too weak, the position of the light bar 4 may deviate from the ideal position; if the strength of the force is too strong, light emitting diodes on the light bar 4 may be damaged. Further, in a process of detaching the light bar 4 to repair the backlight, the light bar 4 is liable to be torn and the flexible printed circuit board is liable to deform, and this results in severe loss.
Based on what is mentioned above, in the assembly process of the backlight, the fixing manner of the light bar still needs to be perfected.